


Soul Searching

by kyunniegom



Category: Monsta X (Band), Soul Eater
Genre: Fight Scenes, M/M, Soul Eater AU, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunniegom/pseuds/kyunniegom
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue I

A warning shot went off and hit the wall directly behind the target, narrowly missing it’s head. The target, Jack the Ripper, turned his head slowly, forgetting the victim he had trapped under him, allowing them to take the opportunity and escape. Jack had a flat, round face, a protruding mouth dripping with blood from all of the victims he had claimed within the couple of hours it took to track him down. His nose was small, but with a sharp point. Eyes a pitch black with yellow irises. He was terrifying.

“He’s so ugly,” said Minhyuk, voice muffled, as if he were stuck in a metal jar with the lid still on.

“I guess doing ugly things causes you to appear ugly yourself,” replied Hoseok, voice also muffled.

“Let’s end it here and prevent anymore death’s at the hands of this disgusting creature,” Kwangji declared.

“Right,” both Minhyuk and Hoseok declared, preparing themselves for the battle ahead.

Jack let out a screechy laugh, as if making fun of the trio before him. “Has Lord Death sent a few of his pawns to kill me? Is he still eliminating those who he thinks are wrong,” questioned Jack, giggling in between sentences.

“Why do they all start off with the same sob story,” Minhyuk noted, rolling his eyes. “Next thing you know he’s gonna start telling us to ‘let go of our fears.’”

“Let go of your fears, you’ll feel much freer,” claimed Jack, as he tilted his head to a seemingly impossible degree.

“And here we go,” said Hoseok, rolling his eyes.

Jack finally turned fully toward the trio, starting off with a slow stagger, but quickly gaining speed. Kwangji alternated between shooting with Hoseok and Minhyuk. Their bullets were not that of a normal gun, but were condensed pellets of their own soul wavelengths, which is best described as the rhythm of one’s soul. It caused much more damage to the troubled monsters, who killed and consumed the souls of innocent humans, than traditional bullets.

Unfortunately, the pellets didn’t prove to be very effective. They make Jack stumble here and there but didn’t cause any notable damage. “Hoseok, what should I do” Kwangji yelled, mildly panicked.

Hoseok sighed to himself, knowing that Minhyuk was also rolling his eyes on his own. For months now, despite Kwangji being the meister who should be making all the decisions, relied on Hoseok to tell him how to do things. Minhyuk didn’t contribute too much, because while Hoseok didn’t trust Kwangji to make the right combative choices on his own, Hoseok and Minhyuk trusted each other with their lives. It was mentally exhausting to have to be in charge while being a weapon, but with the first two missions being life threatening under Kwangi’s instruction, Hoseok started giving instructions instead, and now he’s stuck with it.

“Whatever you do, don’t get too close. He might have his own weapon somewhere we haven’t seen yet, and if you get too close, the madness wavelength might start messing with you,” Hoseok advised.

“Let’s lead him to somewhere with more space, away from possible civilians,” Minhyuk offered.

“Yeah, let’s do that, he’s already locked on us. We passed by a pretty big open space to get here, I’ll go back there,” Kwangji said, backing away towards the street again.

Kwangji continued to backtrack towards the clearing, still aiming at Jack. “Kwangji, watch your back and take off towards the clearing. If we get there before him, it’ll give us enough time to resonate, since nothing is working right now,” Hoseok instructed.

Kwangji broke out into a full sprint, adding distance between them and Jack until he took a sharp turn into the clearing. Towards the back corner was a big green dumpster, big enough to conceal them until Jack made it to them, and Kwangji ducked behind it.

“Okay,” Kwangji declared. “Let’s do this.”

The trio took a deep breath each, before shouting out. “Let’s go, Soul Resonance!”

Before they even finished the phrase, they started feeling the effects. The air around them started to rush past them quicker, creating a small vortex around them. All three boys concentrated on their souls, trying to get in sync with each other. It took about 5 seconds before three spikes extended from each of Kwangji’s triceps. Hoseok couldn’t help but think to himself that with the right meister, the effects should be almost instantaneous.

Aside from the spikes, Hoseok and Minhyuk themselves went through an extensive transformation. One second they were just normal pistols, and 3 seconds later, they became bigger, extending as far as Kwangji’s elbows, growing into two mini cannons.

“Resonance stable, rate at 57 percent,” recited Hoseok. “Still can’t even make it over 75 percent,” he thought.

“Noise level, 1.3 percent,” Minhyuk also recited. “Should be below 1 percent,” Minhyuk thought to himself, annoyance laced into the thoughts.

As soon as all transformations were complete, they heard Jack finally step into the clearing, laughter turned maniacal. Kwangji didn’t hesitate to jump out from behind the dumpster, immediately putting Hoseok and Minhyuk together, clicking them into place to connect them to each other. He dropped to his knees to brace for the recoil.

“Death cannon,” Kwangji yelled, causing the mini cannons to power up and shoot a cannonball of Hoseok and Minhyuk’s combined wavelengths.

A direct hit. The attack took Jack out in a matter of seconds, as he let out a strangled scream and his body disappeared into the air in a wisp. All that was left of him was a soul, red with black hexagonal speckles, a tell-tale sign that the soul was a Kishin egg.

After the shot, Hoseok and Minhyuk turned back into their normal gun form, and waited until they could see Jack’s soul floating in the air before turning back to their human form. The spikes on Kwangji’s arms also disappeared, while he got up and dusted off his knees.

“Minhyuk, I took the last soul, so you take this one,” Hoseok nudged, pushing Minhyuk a bit towards the soul.

“Okay, thanks hyung,” Minhyuk said brightly. He grabbed the soul where it was and popped it into his mouth, swallowing immediately, as there was no need to chew.

“Well, Kwangji, get some rest, we’ll see you tomorrow, okay,” Hoseok said, turning to Kwangji.

“I will, you guys rest up, too,” Kwangji said as he walked off, leaving Hoseok and Minhyuk alone.

“Let’s go home, hyung, I’m hungry,” Minhyuk whined, dragging Hoseok off into the direction of their shared apartment.

“You just had a soul, Minhyuk,” Hoseok laughed.

Minhyuk gave Hoseok an unamused look. “A soul is not food, hyung, let’s go,” Minhyuk said.

“Okay, okay,” Hoseok surrendered, walking faster to get home.

After they got home, Hoseok told Minhyuk to just eat without him, and that he would shower first. Minhyuk didn’t let out a word of protest and went straight to the refrigerator to heat up some leftovers.

Hoseok’s mind wandered far and wide while he was in the shower. He thought about the major toll being in charge was taking on him. He was a weapon, doing the meister’s job, a job he didn’t want. He couldn’t help but have flashbacks to one of their first missions with Kwangji, when he had made a stupid decision and gotten himself hurt, unable to fight. Hoseok had been forced to turn back to his human form and use Minhyuk himself, and they were so lucky to have made it out alive. Hoseok knew Kwangji was good, had the potential to be great, but knew that Kwangji would not be able to progress his skills with Hoseok and Minhyuk.

Hoseok walked out of the shower and noticed how the mirror had fogged up quite a bit. He dried off and put on his clothes, and while drying his hair with the towel, started writing on the mirror with his finger.

“Forty-two, forty-two, five sixty-four, whenever you need him, just knock on Death’s door,” recited Hoseok, watching as the mirror started rippling and emitted the sound of a phone ringing, waiting for an answer.

“Hello, hello, hiya, hiya, whaaaas up,” greeted Lord Death, voice silly and high pitched.

“Hello Lord Death. Apologies for such a late call,” Hoseok said, head bowed in greeting.

“Not to worry, anything for one of my best. So, tell me, what can I do for ya,” asked Lord Death.

“I know I shouldn’t ask this again so soon,” Hoseok admitted, taking a noticeable pause, “but I believe Minhyuk and I need a new partner,” Hoseok trailed off, a bit embarrassed to be asking again.

“Hoseok,” Lord Death sighed. “Kwangji is the third partner you’ve had this year.”

“I know. I know it’s difficult on you and everyone else to keep switching out our partners so often. Kwangji is definitely better than the last partner. But Lord Death, it’s still too much for me. I can’t keep working with someone who Minhyuk and I are incompatible with. Minhyuk rarely shows it, but I know he’s almost as exhausted and drained as I am,” Hoseok explains.

Lord Death tilted his head the slightest bit, contemplating the circumstances. He thought about how difficult it would be to find someone currently, as most all weapons and meisters were paired off, and he knew anyone available would definitely not be a good fit for the demon gun pair. He also knew that there was no chance he could lose two of his best Death Scythe candidates.

“Okay, Hoseok. Don’t take any missions for the time being, and I will make sure not assign you any. I cannot tell you exactly how long it will take, but I need you to sit out while I search for a new partner for you. Fortunately, I already have someone I can pair Kwangji up with, but there are currently no meisters available that I believe will be a good fit for you two. Take a break, and I’ll try not to make you wait too terribly long for another meister,” offered Lord Death, hoping he can find someone soon.

“Thank you, Lord Death. I apologize for being a burden,” Hoseok apologized, bowing deeply.

“Hoseok, you will never be a burden. Instead, I’m honored you can come to me like this and tell me your worries. You are worth every effort I put forth for you, never forget that. Now, get some sleep, you deserve it,” Lord Death nearly shouted, before the mirror went blank.

Hoseok smiled and opened the door to the bathroom, meeting Minhyuk face to face.

Minhyuk didn’t hesitate to crowd Hoseok’s space, putting a hand behind his head and bringing him closer. He kissed Hoseok’s cheeks and then lips, as he felt Hoseok wrap his arms around him.

“Thank you for always looking out for us, hyung,” Minhyuk said. “I know how tired you are all the time, and I’ll never be as exhausted as you, but I really appreciate that you can notice that I’m tired as well.”

“Minhyuk, of course I notice you,” Hoseok said, moving his face into Minhyuk’s neck.

“Let’s get you something to eat and head to bed. We’ve got lots of rest time to use up! Lord Death knows we need it,” Minhyuk exclaimed as he backed his way towards the kitchen, Hoseok still attached to him.

“I really hope Lord Death finds us someone good this time,” Hoseok thought, as he allowed himself to be dragged to the kitchen with the promise of food.


	2. Prologue II

Another dead end. This was the third dead end Changkyun had been led to, despite the fact that he was the meister, and he was the one who was supposed to be leading. Yoosu had been given the blueprints to the Murder Castle, owned by H. H. Holmes, a serial killer who needed to be taken care of. After Yoosu received the blueprints, Changkyun hadn’t been able to see or study them, which in turn meant he didn’t have a solid plan for this mission.

This was not the first mission where something like this had happened. For the month Changkyun had spent as Yoosu’s meister, he felt totally out of control, helpless, even though his position as meister should say otherwise. With each mission, it became increasingly frustrating to have a weapon he could not fully wield, a weapon who could not trust him to be meister. It kept him wondering how they were ever able to resonate at all, much less slightly unstably. Yoosu may be older, but Changkyun was gifted at his craft, and was confident enough in his skills. He was not a child that needed to be looked after constantly, treated like he was incapable and didn't know what he was doing.

"Hyung, are you sure you know the way," Changkyun questioned cautiously.

"Yes, Changkyun, I'm sure. I think the blueprints were a bit outdated, and he's moved some things around. I'll get us to him, don't worry about it," came Yoosu's muffled voice, a little bit of annoyance shining through.

Just then, Changkyun heard some movement from the direction they had just came from. He walked towards the sound, finding a small hallway to his left and turning towards it. "Do you hear that, hyung," Changkyun asked.

"I do, but I don't think that's the way. It's going to be another dead end if you follow that way," Yoosu said as he tried to convince Changkyun to keep going and not take the turn down the hallway.

"No, I hear something, I think we should check it out," Changkyun said, ignoring Yoosu completely, and taking the turn down the hallway.

Moving closer and closer to the sound, Changkyun heard water running, and lots of things being moved around, as if someone was washing something in a tub or sink. As he reached the end of the hallway, he moved his head slowly around the corner, and spotted Holmes, back turned towards them.

"He's right there, we have to do this now," Changkyun whispered.

"Okay, but listen, he's a bit crazier than our last mission, he's very good with surgical tools, and by the sound of it, it sounds like he has a lot-"

"Hyung, I know, believe it or not, I also did my own research about our target. Maybe we would have made it to him quicker if I had been able to see the blueprints you had decided to keep hostage,” Changkyun trailed off, regretting sassing his partner just in case it caused some unneeded friction and ruined this mission.

“Let’s just finish this mission,” Yoosu said, voice emotionless.

Changkyun sighed and stepped into the room fully and aimed Yoosu, who was a crossbow in weapon form, able to shoot huge spheres of condensed wavelengths, at Holmes. Holmes let out a small chuckle. “I was wondering when you two would finally step out,” said Holmes.

Changkyun froze a bit. How long had Holmes known they were there? Did he hear the back and forth between Yoosu and himself? If anyone heard, they’d be able to easily read between the lines and realize that the pair do not get along. It would be very disadvantageous to them if Holmes connected the dots and felt the tension. It would be even worse if he found out that their Soul Resonance was highly unstable, and that sometimes they could not even actually resonate.

Changkyun snapped out of it and went back to focusing on the task at hand. Holmes turned around and threw a scalpel aimed perfectly for Changkyun’s head. Changkyun, though, was fast and calculating, and sidestepped out of the way of the blade and watched as it hit the brick wall and fell with a clang. Holmes continued to throw scalpels and assorted sharp medical equipment in the chance that it would strike somewhere.

“Changkyun, shoot,” Yoosu yelled, frustrated that Changkyun hadn’t made a move yet.

“I’m waiting for an opening. I know what I’m doing,” Chankyun retorted, clearly frustrated as well.

“You had lots of openings, just shoot, damnit,” Yoosu continued to yell.

“Hyung, _shut up!_ I’m the meister, let me do as I see fit,” Changkyun yelled back.

Changkyun knew they would not be able to resonate today. And with the enemy they’re facing, it might be an impossible fight without soul resonance. He knew Holmes probably knew that as well, and if he did, then this was definitely a lost fight. Yoosu was frustrated. Changkyun was absolutely livid. They were not winning today.

Changkyun took a shot he knew was going to miss, just to pacify Yoosu, and the shot hit the table behind him. “You knew that shot wouldn’t make it, _so why did you take it,_ ” Yoosu continued to scream.

“If I don’t take a shot, you yell, if I do take a shot, you yell. Can you for once just _stop talking_ and let me do my job,” Changkyun questioned. “Damned if I do, damned if I don’t,” Changkyun whispered to himself, clearly done with the situation at hand.

Changkyun continued to shoot and miss repeatedly, but one shot finally hit Holmes right in the waist, and he almost crumpled to the ground, and turned around to run toward the door on the other side, trying to escape. Changkyun dropped Yoosu to the ground and took off after Holmes. “What the fuck are you doing, Changkyun,” Yoosu yelled after him.

Changkyun ignored him and caught up to Holmes. As soon as he was close enough, Changkyun positioned his arms in front of him, kind of like he was about to hug himself. He turned sideways and grounded himself, pushing his shoulder and digging the heel of one of his hands into Holmes’ back, forcing Holmes’ back into an arch. “ **Soul Force** ,” Changkyun whispered to himself.

Changkyun’s soul expanded instantly, knocking Holmes’ soul out of his own body in different pieces. Holmes’ body disappeared mid fall, and his soul gathered together again in front of Changkyun, red and speckled with black hexagons.

Yoosu turned back into human form and claimed the soul right away. Changkyun forwent any conversation, in favor of leading the way out, as he had memorized the way they had entered. Yoosu followed silently, opting to stay quiet for the rest of the way home.

Changkyun didn’t get a single turn wrong and they finally hit the exit door. They made their way to Changkyun’s Harley, where he handed Yoosu his extra helmet and waited for him to get on before speeding off. They didn’t talk the whole drive to Yoosu’s apartment, and Changkyun only waved him off before making his way to the DWMA dorms.

When Changkyun made it to the Academy, he parked and started on the way to see Lord Death. Today was Changkyun’s breaking point, and he was tired of being looked down up by Yoosu, and it was time to ask for a new partner, no matter how long he would be benched. Changkyun made it to the entrance of the Death Room, where he saw Sid sitting at a table off to the side. “Hey Sid. Is Lord Death free,” Changkyun questioned.

“Hey Changkyun,” Sid replied. “He just got done, you can go ahead and go in.”

“Thanks a lot Sid, I owe you,” Changkyun said as he opened the door and entered the long hallway to the Death Room.

He went a bit slower than normal, trying to get his thoughts together so he knew what to say to Lord Death. Hopefully he’d be convinced, despite this being the 4th partner change Changkyun had requested for in the past 8 months. Changkyun wasn’t sure if he would be convinced, but it was definitely worth a try, because he just could not possibly work with Yoosu anymore.

“Hiya Changkyun, what can I do for ya,” Lord Death said excitedly, startling Changkyun out of his thoughts. He swore he had just entered the hallway to the Death Room, but suddenly he was standing in front of Lord Death.

“Hello Lord Death,” Changkyun said, bowing his head slightly. “I hate to bring this issue to you again…” Changkyun trailed off.

Lord Death took a second to contemplate. “Again, Changkyun,” Lord Death asked.

“Yes, Lord Death. I hate to be this difficult, I don’t mean to be, I just really cannot continue to work with Yoosu anymore. I know I’m not a great meister, I know I’m not super talented, I know I don’t contribute much, so even if you decided to bench me, temporarily or permanently, I’ll be okay,” Changkyun rambled.

“Woah woah hey they kiddo, slow down,” Lord Death exclaimed, holding his hands out on front of himself. “Calm down, it’s all right, I don’t wanna hear you degrading yourself anymore.”

“I’m sorry Lord Death, I just don’t know what to do anymore, I just know I cannot continue to be partners with Yoosu hyung,” Changkyun said, finishing off with slow breathing to calm himself.

“You’re really lucky Changkyun. I just so happen to have a weapon pair looking for a new meister. However, they are taking a week-long break, and I feel you should take a break as well. Go to your room, take some time to relax, and come see me exactly a week from now. I feel like this is really going to work out this time, but take some time to rest, and I’ll see you next week,” said Lord Death.

Changkyun let out a loud sigh of relief. “Thank you, Lord Death, for always putting up with me,” Changkyun said.

“I was the one who requested you to attend DWMA myself. It would not be responsible of me to leave you on your own, especially when you’re struggling. You are a very precious asset to the Academy, and a very good meister. We’re proud to have you here, and anyone here will tell you the same,” explained Lord Death. “I will see you soon, Changkyun.”

“See you later, Lord Death,” Changkyun said, turning away to walk back down the hallway and offering a wave to Lord Death.

Maybe things will get better. Changkyun hopes they will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. Have had this sitting around forever and finally got around to posting it I hope you all enjoy! (Everyone please watch Soul Eater, it's actually my favorite anime of all time and I miss it and we haven't had good content in a little over 10 years, this has been a PSA, thank you).


End file.
